The present invention relates a battery and a related method and, more particularly, to a battery and a related method which has a vibration absorption structure adapted to define a structure of a tab portion of a unit cell forming the battery so as to eliminate vibrations to be inputted principally from outside while precluding deterioration in a heat performance and decreasing internal resistance.
In recent years, there has been a progressively increasing social demand for secondary batteries that are chargeable and dischargeable as power sources in a variety of applications from portable devices to vehicles. Among these, when used as the power source for a vehicle, since only one unit cell has an inability of providing a sufficient power, it is conceived to use a battery which employs a plurality of unit cells arranged in a series connection, a parallel connection or a combination of the series connection and the parallel connection.
Since the battery with the plurality of unit cells being connected in such ways is usually used under circumferences where vibrations are inputted, resulting vibrations are transferred to bus bars and terminal portions, both of which form connecting portions for the unit cells.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-273643 discloses a structure wherein unit cells are mutually connected to one another through the use of rubber cushioning members.